The present invention relates in general to an end surface structure of a heat pipe, and more particularly, to an end surface structure of a heat pipe that has a large gauge.
Having the characteristics of high thermal conductivity, fast thermal conduction, light weight, non-movable components and simple structure, heat pipes are able to deliver large amount of heat without consuming electricity, and are therefore commonly used in the market.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat pipe 1a with a large gauge. The end surfaces of such heat pipe are difficult to fabricate during tube shrinking process.
Further, as the sealing structure 11a of the heat pipe 1a is excessively large, such type of heat pipe 1a cannot be used in a space with a high density of electronic components. Particularly, the heat conductance at the end surfaces of the heat pipe is typically poorer than other portions of the heat pipe. However, the irregular structure of the end surfaces causes inconvenience of connecting other thermal conducting mechanism such as heat dissipation fins 12a. 
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above-mentioned conventional heat pipe. There is thus a substantial need to provide an improved end surface structure of heat pipe that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.